


Feelings

by ukhoneyb (katyastevens)



Series: Flashfiction [13]
Category: Max Steel (TV 2000), Max Steel - Fandom
Genre: F/M, flashfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-04
Updated: 2005-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyastevens/pseuds/ukhoneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had it really been a year? More specifically, a year, three days and seven hours? He pondered to himself that he had been saying the days had been longer without her, and yet here he was, a year later, wondering where all the time went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

Had it really been a year? More specifically, a year, three days and seven hours? He pondered to himself that he had been saying the days had been longer without her, and yet here he was, a year later, wondering where all the time went.

He'd been at N-Tek for about two years when he was assigned a new partner: his old one was moving on to a different job, effectively retiring from the spy business, and there was, in Mairot's own words "a bright young woman who matches up with you perfectly".

Perhaps more perfectly than they had thought.

Within a couple of months they were tip-toeing around each other: she having come straight in to N-Tek from a British college, and he having been working at NASA for the better part of four years, where relationships were frowned upon. As a result, neither of them were quite sure of the rules of the dating game, and both made a few errors.  
Rachel was the one to break the silence first, admitting to Jefferson Smith about her relationship with Jake, and while was not given explicit approval, it was made clear that any problems they encountered while pursuing the relationship was theirs to deal with.

It had all worked out well until Max Steel arrived on the scene, and Jake found himself listening to a phone call from Rachel, telling him that it was over. Ever since then, he'd been doubting himself, second-guessing everything he did, wondering if they were drifting apart even before Max had arrived.

Even a year later, he still had feelings for Rachel that would not go away.


End file.
